


The Loophole

by Cerfblanc



Series: Sean, Daniel [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming of Age, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Please pay attention to tags, Sexual Tension, Teen Angst, Underage Kissing, morality issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerfblanc/pseuds/Cerfblanc
Summary: Daniel turns his head, eyes dark and unpredictable. “You suffocate me.”Ouch. That was mean. Sean blinks. “No,” he answers, “I love you.”Daniel’s eyes narrow with an indescribable hate. “Exactly.”
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Finn McNamara, Daniel Diaz/Finn McNamara, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz & Cassidy, Sean Diaz & Finn McNamara
Series: Sean, Daniel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581685
Comments: 33
Kudos: 74





	The Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> (Before reading, please take into consideration that I’m a very unforgiving writer when it comes to these kind of themes, so turn back now if you don’t want to be too disturbed). 
> 
> I had originally planned for this to be posted quite some time ago, however didn’t get it finished until the closure of the game—more time for development I guess.
> 
> In this fic Sean is between nineteen, and Daniel fourteen. I wanted to imagine what Daniel would be like if he was somewhat older in this sort of situation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please if you could, leave a kudo, comments are more appreciated though lol <3

“You’re really good.” Sean begins, his mind half-elsewhere, desperate for something to focus on. He loathed the weightless feeling of not having a full box of cigarettes in the right pocket of his denim jacket. The zippo lighter felt lonesome and odd in his left.

The train jolts slightly as Daniel turns his head to meet his brother’s intense gaze. “You’re a creep.” He says, and goes back to sketching in his battered, leather-bound journal. 

“I was just complimenting your work.” Sean counters. “It’s coming along really well.” Daniel had drawn a wolf with an open mouth baring bloody teeth. Sean’s knee had started to jitter. At times like this he really wished he hadn’t began smoking. The withdrawal symptoms of it were hell. 

“Your compliments usually escalate.” Daniel responds quietly, his eyes fixed on his doodles. 

Unable to control himself, Sean blurts, ”Your hands are beautiful.”

Daniel shoots him a look. It always played out like this. His eyes mimicked the sharpness of a stainless steel blade, and they embodied the coolness of blue ice. “Get a grip. We’re on a train. There’s people.”

Sean felt a tinge of anxiety strike him in the rib. He breathes. He needed a cigarette, badly. He needed warmth, too. It was bitterly cold on the train, despite the faint whirring heat that emitted from the heaters near their ankles. 

There weren’t many people in the carriage they were sat in. Sean was blatantly glad, but didn’t show that enthusiasm to Daniel. Near-empty carriages meant opportunities to love Daniel with all his being. 

“I want to feel them.” Sean says. 

“Feel what?”

“Your fingers.”

Daniel grimaces at his brother and rolls his eyes. Sean would be turning twenty this month, and Daniel would be turning fifteen soon after. “You’re so weird.”

“Please.” The urgency was almost embarrassing, but Sean doesn’t pay any attention to how debauched he sounded. He wanted to touch Daniel’s delicate little hands and conjure up a fantasy that allowed him to be distracted from the nicotine. 

Slowly and hesitantly (and clearly agitated), Daniel sets down the pencil he was using in the crease of his journal before letting his brother take his right hand. Sean initially grasps his little wrist and tugs him; ever since they left Danielnever let anyone touch him. The closest Sean had ever gotten was when, in one of the many motels that they had inhabited, he had practically begged his little brother to lie on the bed half-naked and allow him to ejaculate onto his bare chest. Without saying anything Daniel had taken off his top and laid down, brows furrowed and eyes full of fury. He looked angry. The anger complimented his relatively small, almost girlish, but boyishly lean physique; his slender wrists and hairless skin. 

“ _I’ll leave you_ ,” Daniel warned, when Sean had started to pant like a dog in heat, “ _if you get any on my fucking face. Got it?_ ” The thought made Sean even more devilish, but he had reluctantly obeyed. He was so much stronger than Daniel—physically—and he had briefly thought about all the things he was capable of doing to him. It was too easy. He could pin the boy down without even using strength. He could kiss him all over, let Daniel kick and scramble as much as he wanted, call him names and words he never knew existed, whilst Sean ripped into him with a hazy mind and a pounding, riveting heart. Although, the fantasy was totally ironic and super unrealistic, because if Sean so happened to make one wrong move Daniel would have him writhing in agony with a flick of his wrist. 

There had been another time when they were in a diner, sat opposite one another in a cosy booth, at some ridiculous hour in the evening, when Sean quietly asked Daniel to take off one of his sneakers and place the ball of his narrow, socked foot against the bulge of Sean’s crotch. 

“ _Fuck_.” Sean uttered after they had ordered their drinks from a pretty blonde waitress. Daniel had scowled at him and his brother’s shameless obscenity as he gently and reluctantly rubbed. He told him to be more discreet about what was happening, but when Sean instinctively clasped both his hands around Daniel’s boney ankle, the boy had instinctively clod him in the groin. More to Daniel’s horror than surprise, Sean had rolled his eyes shut in release. The experience was beyond filthy for Daniel. Sean could feel the disgust from his little brother. 

Sean remembered his brother stammering in shock, “ _D-Did that just make you—“_

He wasn’t sure whether or not to feel awful about the whole thing. After all, he had been the instigator of their new-found relationship. He should be the one that felt the wrath, not Daniel. “ _Yeah. It did._ ”

“You’re so gross.” Daniel’s harsh whisper snaps Sean out of his reverie. He lolls his head to one side, and suddenly felt incredibly warm below. He brings Daniel’s hand to his mouth then, and presses the tips of his fingers to his lips. They were cold. 

“You need to stop.” Daniel’s scowl was painfully adorable. His glassy, chocolatey brown eyes were filled to the brim with threat and everything hurtful, but Sean only saw his little brother. Docile little Daniel. Naive and unassuming, but a sleeping killer in the making. 

The youngest yanks his hand away from his brother’s mouth. Watchful, Sean presses his lips together in defeat. “Teach me then.”

“No. Teach yourself. Pedo.”

_Ouch_. That one hurt. 

“Can we make a deal?” Sean starts. Routine was what Daniel needed. He was aimless like this when he was left to his own devices. “Give me your price.”

“Price for what.” Daniel flatly responds without looking at him. 

“I want your hands around my cock.”

Daniel stops and looks at him blankly, and there’s a short silence that breaks their stilted conversation. When he turns back to his drawings a smirk spreads across his lips. “Maybe I’ll make enough money to run away from you.”

The sexual tension had been battering Sean in the temples for the past fifteen minutes. He ravished and despised Daniel when he suddenly became playful. Moments like these rarely occurred, and they were the moments that fuelled Sean’s desire to destruction. He felt like his insides were a dam, one that was about to break and birth total chaos into a world that was already mothering too much pain. 

Sean leans toward his brother, voice gentle, one hand caressing his thigh. “Why would you wanna do that?”

Daniel turns his head, eyes dark and unpredictable. “You suffocate me.”

Ouch. That was mean. Sean blinks. “No,” he answers, “I love you.” 

Daniel’s eyes narrow with an indescribable hate. “Exactly.”

* * *

Sean knew his little brother like the back his hand. He knew him just like he knew his own body.

Yes, he was aware that their relationship had become downright depraved since they left home; it was something so twisted that not even Nabokov could conceive, regardless of how the writer were to decorate the situation with the most beautiful prose. Their relationship was, in fact, a transgression against God, if God even existed. Their relationship somehow made murder seem desirable.

In Sean’s head, guilt had never occurred to him. Morality wasn’t able to give birth to that for whatever reason. He attempted to psychoanalyse himself once, and decided that his wrongness had developed as a coping mechanism of some sort. A distraction maybe, to mask the reality of what they were going through. The accident. Dad. The police. The law. The world. He had read somewhere that the instigation of it may have came from the subconscious need for nurture.

Sean still had his moral compass. He was sure of that; he hadn’t gone as far as forcing Daniel into doing anything. He would never hurt him—but he would sub-consciously harass his brother in a way that was practically harmless, but irritating.

Daniel’s carefully created facade had faltered when they were sat in front of one of those bubbly, early-nineties televisions, on a motel couch sat side by side.

“I would die for you.” Sean said. He had been staring at Daniel for the past ten minutes. Daniel had clearly been aware he was being gawped at, because he hadn’t said anything about it. It showed how much he was used to the whole thing. It was like it was normal to be hitting on one another every five minutes.

“Good to know.” He answers, not really paying attention.

Sean licks his lips. “I mean it.”

“Stop talking. I don’t care.”

“So moody,” Sean reaches across to thread his fingers through his brother’s hair. “I like it.” He caresses the feathered tips at the nape of his neck.

Daniel’s eyes are fixed on the blueness of the television screen, and he doesn’t answer. Daringly, Sean shuffles closer to his brother and goes to brush his lips against the crook of his neck. He feels Daniel’s body tense as he slowly moves the palm of his hand across the boy’s clothed chest; his breath hitches. Sean’s eyes dart to his brother’s face, and Daniel glares at him in obvious embarrassment.

Sean pulls back in silence and realisation. “Why did you lie?”

Daniel’s eyes turn livid at the question.

“You’ve liked it all this time, haven’t you?” Sean adds as his brother gets up from the couch, but he snags his wrist and pulls him back.

“L-Let go of me, asshole!” Daniel snaps, his voice shrill with a humiliation Sean absorbed like a snake swallowing its prey. How could he have been so blind? The jabs, the insults, the glares, it all completed a perfect puzzle. He feels an invisible force slam into his chest then, and he’s pressed back into the couch with an undertone of childish violence. Daniel vanishes, and Sean hears the bathroom door slam and lock shut. 

* * *

**_ The first thought that comes to our heads is programmed by society and the hysteria that surrounds us.  _ **

**_ We think that our first opinion is, without realising it, our own, when it really isn’t.  _ **

**_ Our second thought is our true conscience. It’s what we really think about whatever we’re observing.  _ **

Sean applies this knowledge to the bond between him and Daniel, every time he thinks of the concept of morality and what the people around would think if they knew what was happening. Perhaps it was obvious, but nobody had pointed anything out. Anyone would be able to decipher a relationship that had a few tightly-tied strings. Although, sometimes depravity was so in your face that you hardly recognised that it was even there. 

Sean remembered how Finn’s calculative gaze settled on his little brother every time Sean had interacted with Daniel. Despite his permanently stoned personality, there was a predatory, passively pushy nature to Finn that Sean associated with casual sex and exploitation. Cassidy—God bless the girl—hadn’t noticed, nor did the others. It was just Finn. He had gotten the closest to Daniel throughout that time. Sean had felt oddly uncomfortable about the bond that had formed between them. He briefly pondered on the idea of them having done something without him knowing, and it made Sean want to tear Finn apart. Perhaps Daniel had said something to him to make Sean suspect the prodding curiosity. 

His assumptions were sealed when Finn had cornered him one night, a few days before the accident with the cannabis farm, and had pushed him against the trunk of a redwood and forcefully kissed him. “ _What do you get off to, sweetheart?_ ”

Sean had felt a stab of intrusiveness from Finn, and answered back defensively, “ _You don’t know me_.”

He remembered Finn laughing, shaking his head, his eyes threatening. “ _Oh, I do. I really do. You’re just shit at hiding it_.”

The experience was definitely a punch to the gut. Sure, he felt like the guys would brush the subject off more than the women; Finn’s approach to the subject was condescending and sharply critical—Sean had wanted to hammer him. 

He had briefly tried to imagine what Cassidy would think if she happened to come across something questionable, and the thought of her soft expression transforming into something frightened and perplexed made his stomach churn. Nobody could know. 

The time they spent at the camp had been a hellish sort of bliss. For Sean, at least. Daniel had ran off—the little brat knew what he was doing, everyone doted on him, and it was total torment for Sean, because Daniel had stuck to Finn that whole time just to aggravate him. 

“Why are you doing this?” Sean hissed at his brother in the dark after everyone had retired to their tents. He was gripping Daniel by his skinny forearms, and the boy was purposely leaning back so that Sean would have to take on his weight. They were both barefoot in the grainy red dirt of the woodland. 

“To fuck with you,” Daniel whispers, half-smiling. “And besides, Finn is kinda hot. Wouldn’t you agree?” Sean wanted to strangle him. It was like watching a never-ending horror film. There was no escape from it. No end and no closure. No loophole whatsoever. 

“I want you to stay away from him.” Sean remembered how his brother had laughed at his words, Daniel’s gentle hands teasingly pressing against chest. 

“Is he too much competition for you?” 

None of this was fair. At the time, Sean felt like shooting himself. He had lost total control of their relationship. He was the eldest. He was the last person to lose the plot, but it seemed like he was the first. 

“He’ll take advantage of you,” Sean said. He couldn’t suppress his anger anymore. It was painful to keep it bolted down. “Stay the fuck away from him, Daniel. I’m warning you.”

His little brother had gone back to their shared tent without another word. Daniel slept curled on his side with his back to Sean, his t-shirt riding halfway up his body to reveal a wide surface of silky skin. Sean had stared at the lovely nakedness at the back of the boy’s neck. Daniel’s inner person was what Sean lapped toward. It wasn’t physicality. Sean wasn’t naturally turned on by fourteen year old year old boys. But when it came to personality, he would adapt to the physicality in order to feel wholly attracted to someone. 

“If you touch me again I’ll scream, and everyone will know.” Daniel whispered when Sean brushed his fingers down the boy’s spine. 

“You’re horrible.” Sean whispered back. “You never used to be like this.”

“ _You_ turned me into this person. It’s _your_ fault.”  


* * *

When Daniel said he wanted to stay with Finn and the rest of the group instead of going to Mexico, Sean had slapped him across the face. When Daniel started to scream and cry, Sean told him he wouldn’t last a day without him, that they were tied to one another, too much blackmail, too much crime, and too many secrets to leave one another. When Daniel had knocked the final nail into the coffin by calling Sean out for their private affair, he automatically regretted it. The fury in his eyes vanished the second he said the words aloud. Finn suppressed his _I-told-you-so_ scoff. Cassidy looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

Sean trekked to the lake afterward and sat at the water’s edge, leaving Daniel amidst everyone that had experienced their brawl. He started to cry. Then Cassidy came and silently sat beside him. 

“We don’t judge people based on other’s outbursts.” She said. The irony of her words made him want to commit suicide. 

“You probably think it’s true.” Sean responded, and she didn’t say anything. She only listened.

“Daniel and I are close,” Sean said. He had been so near to having a breakdown. “I love him so much. He loves me too. We just—show it to each other different ways, y’know?” When he turned to look at her she had a melancholic expression strewn across her face. She probably didn’t know what to think.

“I would never hurt anyone, Cass.” Sean said. Cassidy had nodded a moment later, swallowed, and pulled a small smile, her brows still slightly furrowed. Sean was no mind-reader, but he knew not a single person in that camp believed him.  


* * *

They were sat in another hot-wired car in the middle of the night when Daniel had slipped a dainty hand across Sean’s thigh. “I know I fucked up.” He began. “I shouldn’t have said what I said at the camp.“

They had been on the road too long for Sean to care about things like this. He wanted to care, but it was like he had no more feeling. He couldn’t give a shit at this point. But it wasn’t like he felt absolutely nothing. He felt numb all over. “It’s fine.” He said dismissively. “Shit happens, doesn’t it. Can’t change the past.”

He had felt Daniel’s hand move further until the fingers Sean had always adored were caressing his inner thigh. He had dreamed day and night of Daniel wanting him like this. Movements fluttery and somewhat naive, thinking that lust and desire was a game when it really wasn’t. It embodied the solid harshness of reality. Sean had felt unforgivingly primitive, and envisioned himself clawing his way into Daniel. But now, when the moment finally appeared, he felt hardly anything.

“You don’t have to.” Sean muttered, but he was up for anything at this point. Although, he wasn’t going to force his little brother into anything he wasn’t sure of. Leaving the camp in such a state left Sean feeling sexually depleted, despite being emotionally drained.

“I want to,” Daniel continued and slowly pulled his hand away. “But I don’t know how to kiss.”

“Yeah, right.” Sean answered as he fumbled for a cigarette and his lighter.

“Finn wanted to teach me.”

That made the hairs at the back of Sean’s neck stand tall. The thought of having Finn pressing his manhood against Daniel’s naked body made him livid. He felt like driving back to the camp just to knock out one of his molars. Sean had been good friends with him before Daniel interjected himself, and before Finn became interested him.

“I didn’t let him, though.” Daniel spoke once Sean didn’t reply. He was too stuck in thought. “I said I wanted my brother to teach me instead.”

Sean swallowed at the thought. He felt hot inside. He was confused and disoriented as to where he stood with Daniel and their destructive new bond, because the roles kept constantly changing.

“Is that so?” Sean finally says without looking at Daniel. After finishing the cigarette, he threw the stub out the car window before reaching across to kiss his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to those that took the time to read this <3 please if you could, leave a kudo, comments are more appreciated though lol.


End file.
